


Early Morning

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bruises, Consensual Bruises, Dedication, Ficlet, M/M, Trans Character, Transmasculine Character, Well - Freeform, ftm character, short but hot, short but sweet, sorry I just want to make sure all my trans folx can search content!, transmale character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: Dedicated to someone who doesn’t have an account here, which is why they aren’t tagged. But I hope they enjoy it nonetheless! ;)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original male character/original trans male character
Kudos: 7





	Early Morning

He’s still asleep when I wake up. I leave the cloying warmth of the blankets and his arms to pad barefoot into the master bathroom. The mirror is large and the sunlight is milky this early; it softens my lines and I admire the bruises pinched into my hips, bitten into my shoulder. My fingers trace a particularly brilliant one on my collarbone and I smile. I paradoxically feel protected by the marks.

The water burns hot on my back and I tilt my head into the flow, washing away the sweat of last night. It feels heavenly, but not like it did in the dark.

My hands slide slick over my body and the heady scent of sandalwood envelopes me. I breath deep, sigh out in satisfaction as my eyes slip closed. They’re still closed when I hear the shower door swing open with a quiet squeak. I don’t need to look, I can feel his body heat near me like an electric buzz. I let out a deep, happy moan as his hands caress my sides.

“Good morning, baby.” he rumbles in my ear, pressing himself up against me.

I chuckle as I finally open my eyes. He looks tired and a little puffy around the edges and it’s probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. 

“Good morning.” I give him a little peck on the lips, but it’s obvious things are going to get heated fast. I can feel him hardening against my thigh and I start to roll my hips. 

“Look so good like this...” he murmurs across the side of my neck. 

I hum in response and part my legs just enough for him to slip between my thighs. The feeling of his cock head sliding over my folds is breathtaking; I gasp as he moans. On every slow thrust he teases over my rapidly swelling dick and it pulls hitched little noises from the back of my throat. His hands grip my ass hard as his thrusts speed up until we’re both panting, lingering at the edge of completion. 

Just as I’m about to cum he pulls away and turns me around. I cry out with the loss of sensation, a desperate, raw sound that’s quickly silenced as he pushes me up against the glass wall. My hips thrust back toward him almost unconsciously and it’s so easy for him to push right inside me; I’m so wet already, open and inviting. He thrusts in hard with a grunt and I bite down on my lip to keep from shouting. 

Our movements are urgent, bodies already singing with excitement. I lean on my forearms and the icy glass makes my nipples hard and sensitive. His fingers find them as if they’d called to him. He pinches and rolls, makes me writhe with pleasure, so close to cumming. My voice fills the steamy air, but I try to quiet myself so I can hear what he’s saying. 

“God damn, baby, you feel so fucking amazing. So tight and hot - make me so hard...” It’s a constant stream of filth as he pumps steadily into me. 

And suddenly I’m there, moaning and shaking. His breathing becomes heavy as I squeeze around his cock.

“Where do you want it?” His voice is strained as he tries to hold himself back.

“F-face...” I manage to reply as he slips out and I sink to my knees. 

He grabs my hair and tips my head back as he strokes himself above me. My eyes are closed, mouth slack. Finally, he’s cumming over my face with a relieved sigh. I bask in the sensation as we both slowly come down. 

After, we sit on the floor of the shower together and he washes my hair as we decide where to go for breakfast.


End file.
